Renesmee's Only Love
by TwilightTwizzler
Summary: This is the love story of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. It happens about 10 years after Breaking Dawn. It is almost like the Edward and Bella romance.
1. Surprise Question

_This is around the time when Renesmee (Nessie) is 10 years old. She stopped aging when her body was developed as a 17-year-old's. That's what her estimated age was._

---------------------

Nessie's POV

_Has it only been 10 years? How did it go by so fast? Whenever I am with Jacob, time seems like nothing. Ever since I was born I loved him, and he loved me. Now that I am fully grown, maybe he will want to get married! Oh, but Mom and Dad wouldn't be very pleased with that. They still thought of me as their "little girl", but that was barely ever true. I grew up so fast, I had new sized clothes in my closet every week. Aunt Alice loved that part of me. Shopping was one of her favorite things. Jacob would be coming to our house in Alaska at any time now. He stayed in his own home only a few miles away with his friend Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil, all of the werewolves that had decided to join Jacob's pack. They didn't really enjoy the smell of vampires, and my family didn't enjoy their scent, either. The scent of the werewolves didn't bother me. Every time Jacob had to leave to his own home every night for some sleep, I would feel lonely and wait for him to be back. _

Every member of my family in the living room looked at the door at the same time. We could all hear Jacob and Seth running towards the house. I smiled widely and rushed out of the door to meet Jake. I saw only a few yards away, and in barely a second we reached each other. I jumped onto Jake's wolf-like body and hugged him. He licked my face and smiled an odd smile, showing his teeth. "Ha ha, Jake. You are the cutest puppy I've ever seen." I giggled as I hugged him tighter. Jake barked a laugh, which made me laugh more. "Do you want to go hunting now, or do you want to change back to human for a while?" I asked.

Jake raised a paw, telling me to wait where I was. He ran off to change, then came jogging back in only a pair of sweatpants. He didn't feel the need to wear anything else. He didn't get cold, not with his high body temperature. "Nessie! I missed you." Jake said. Seth was following behind him, but then turned to go to the house.

"I've missed you, too! I hate it when you have to leave me. So, what do you want to do right now?" I asked.

Jake grinned suspiciously. "Well, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" I encouraged him to continue.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go for a trip. Maybe to Paris? Just the two of us. We've never really gone anywhere far away before, and I thought it would be fun to go somewhere amazing to make up for lost time." He looked down as if he was nervous about me answer.

"That sounds great, Jake! I've heard so much about Paris. Everyone except for me seems to have gone there. Well, I don't think Mom has, but everyone else says it's beautiful." I was smiling from ear to ear, sure that my dimples were showing.

Jake finally looked into my eyes, obviously relieved that I had wanted to go. "I'm sure that it's beauty compares nothing to you. There isn't one thing that exists that could possibly more gorgeous than yourself." Jake said with a compassionate voice.

"Ha ha, Jake. With Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Mom around, that's kind of hard to believe." I laughed. I had always thought that the three most amazing women in my life were also the most beautiful.

"What I told you is nothing but the truth. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, or ever will meet. I love you, Renesmee Cullen." Jake looked into my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist.

A tear sneaked its way out of the corner of my eye. "I love you too, Jacob Black. You only call me Renesmee when you are nervous about something, though. So, what's up?" I asked.

Jake looked down again. Something was definitely on his mind. "Maybe we should go to your house before I say anything." Jake mumbled. I gave him a questioning look, but he only wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards my house.

When we got to the house, everyone had already gathered in the living room. They must know that something was going on. I thought to myself what this could mean. Maybe the Volturi had decided to come after our family again. Maybe another vampire clan had planned to attack us. Did Sam want to fight us as an attempt to get the rest of his pack back? So many thoughts raced through my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob cleared his throat. "I can tell that most of you know what is going on." Everybody smiled slightly, obviously trying to to laugh. That got rid of all of the dangers that had crossed my mind. This must be something good. But what could it be? Jake looked into my eyes and spoke again. "You already know that I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever. I would do anything for you, and would be lost completely without you." Jake got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of one of his pants pockets. I felt my jaw drop. This couldn't be happening. "Renesmee Cullen, the beautiful love of my life... Will you marry me?"

I stared at him, speachless. I reached for his face with my hands. Through my thoughts, I told him that of course I would marry him. His smile went from ear to ear and he picked me up and spun me around in a circle. Everyone laughed at us. I pulled Jake closer to me and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and suddenly pressed his lips against mine. It was a short, sweet kiss. I couldn't believe how much I loved him. How did my dad ever last almost a century without having someone to love like this. It always made me happy to see my mom and dad together. They had a true love, just like Jake and I. Now, I was positive that me and Jake would be together for eternity, just like them.

-----------------

_I know that this is really short, but I just wanted to get that part out. Please review, make suggestions, and I will write more ASAP._


	2. Plane to Paris

_**Thank you for the reviews. The first chapter was really short, but I promise that the rest won't be like that. **_

_**---------------------------**_

NPOV

(On the plane to Paris)

_Everything was dark, but I could see Jacob standing a few feet away from me. Why couldn't I get his attention? I called his name, and there was no response. When I tried to go to him, it was as if I ran into an invisible barrier. I swung my hand back and then thrust it forward, crushing it against the wall. My hand did not hurt, but the wall wasn't effected either. I waved my arms around trying to get Jake to see me, but he was oblivious. It was as though I was looking through a one-way mirror. I saw Jake's eyes shift to the right, and I thought he saw me. His eyes grew wide, and he exploded into a giant wolf. Why was he acting like this around me? I looked around, and was taken aback by what I saw. A male vampire, a little more than 6 foot tall with short, light brown hair, was coming full speed out of nowhere towards Jake, ready to attack. He looked menacing, and it truly scared me. Not for me, but for Jake. No!! I tried to scream, but there was no noise. Just as the vampire was about to collide with Jake, I jerked my eyes open, due to someone shaking me gently but enough to wake me up._

"Nessie? Nessie, please wake up." Jake's worried voice was whispering in my ear. My eyes became focused and I could see his face now. He looked like someone had just died.

"Jake?" I mumbled. I looked around, and realized that we were still on the plane. Everybody except for Jake and I was sleeping in their seat. "What happened?" I asked him in a whisper.

Jake looked a little relieved now. "You were asleep, and I watched your dream with you. You started saying 'No', and every time you did, you got louder and louder. I was afraid you'd start screaming, so I woke you up." Jake looked deeply into my brown eyes. "That was a disturbing dream. Who was that vampire?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head slowly. "I have no clue. I've never seen him before.. or have I? I'm not sure..."

I looked out the window to see a clear sky full of stars. I thought about when I might have seen this wretched creature before. I was still very upset about my dream. I would hate to see Jake fight a vampire, even though he could probably tear one apart. Just the thought of losing Jake made my heart ache. I bit my lip, trying to think. "Jake." I whispered, looking over to him.

"Yes?" He asked. His eyebrows were furrowed as he was trying to think of something.

"I've seen that vampire before. In other dreams..." My voice trailed off as I started to think again.

Jake looked at me questioningly. "How can you dream about someone that you've never met or seen before?" He was as confused about this as I was.

"I don't know, but I hope I never will meet or see him, if he even really exists. My mind could have just made him up." I said thoughtfully.

Jake pondered this for a moment. He shook his head slightly. "No. No, I don't think your mind could have created something that.. vivid. It seemed too real, and if you've had dreams about him more than once, I doubt it was just created out of nowhere. How many times do you think you've dreamed of it?"

"I've never had _that _dream before, but he has been in about 3 other dreams, I think." I started remembering easily now. "In one, he was just walking around in the dark. In the second, he looked sort of mad, and it was like he was searching for something. In the third, he was running around in a mad search. I don't know what he was looking for. I was just watching, like it was on TV. Almost like the dream you saw with me." I looked down at the floor. This meant _something_, but of what, I was not sure. Maybe someone in the family would know.

Jake lifted my head with a finger, staring intently into my eyes. I looked into his, getting lost and losing my train of thought. That happened often when I looked at his amazing brown eyes. "You must be having these dreams for _some _reason, and we are going to figure it out." I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle, but then we kissed with more enthusiasm. I could taste his breath as his mouth opened. I decided to tease him. I bit his lip and he fell out of his seat from jerking back. I tried to hold back my laughter when I saw the look on his face. He was red with embarrassment. "You caught me off guard." He glared playfully.

"Really? I didn't notice." I held out my hand to him to help him up. He took it and situated himself back into the cushioned seat. He wrapped his arms around me and I soon went into unconsciousness.

JPOV

_Nessie always looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. I want to see what she is dreaming about. Duh, Jake. I __**can **__see what she's dreaming. I took her hands and brought them to my face. The first thing I saw was an image of myself, standing alone in darkness. In the dream, Nessie's hand thrust forward, stopping at what seemed to be an invisible wall. Nessie started waving her hands around, and I soon realized that the Jake in her dream couldn't see her, like we were seeing him (well, me) through a one-way mirror. Nessie's dream-Jake finally looked over to the right, and I figured he had seen Nessie now. But then his eyes grew wide, and he exploded into a giant wolf. He must see something dangerous, or else he wouldn't have reacted like that. Then I saw a male vampire, a little shorter than me, and with light brown hair, heading towards the wolf, clearly ready to attack. Then I heard Nessie but it wasn't in the dream, so I pulled her hands away from my face. She was whispering at first, but her voice became louder and louder every time she muttered 'No'. I would have to wake her up to keep the others from waking and causing confusion._

"Nessie? Nessie, please wake up." I begged. The expression her face looked terrified. I hated to see her upset.

"Jake?" She mumbled. I sighed in relief as the tension wore off of her face. "What happened?" She asked me quietly.

I looked at her a little sheepishly, but she didn't seem to notice. I hoped she wouldn't mind me intruding on her dreams. "You were asleep, and I watched your dream with you. You started saying 'No', and every time you did, you got louder and louder. I was afraid you'd start screaming, so I woke you up." I looked into her gorgeous chocolate eyes. "That was a disturbing dream. Who was that vampire?" I asked, hoping she might know. I had never seen him before.

Nessie shook her head slightly. "I have no clue. I've never seen him before.. or have I? I'm not sure..." She looked out of the window and searched the stars. I was trying to remember if I had seen that vampire _anywhere _before. I was brought out of my thoughts by Nessie's voice. "Jake." She whispered, looking at me now.

"Yes?" I asked her. She had a glint of fear on her face.

"I've seen that vampire before. In other dreams..." She trailed off, going into deep thought again.

This confused me. "How can you dream about someone that you've never met or seen before?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know, but I hope I never will meet or see him, if he even really exists. My mind could have just made him up." She considered it for a moment.

I thought about it, too, but then shook my head. "No. No, I don't think your mind could have created something that.. vivid. It seemed too real, and if you've had dreams about him more than once, I doubt it was just created out of nowhere. How many times do you think you've dreamed of it?" I hoped she hadn't had to see that before.

"I've never had _that _dream before, but he has been in about 3 other dreams, I think." She replied. Thank goodness. She continued. "In one, he was just walking around in the dark. In the second, he looked sort of mad, and it was like he was searching for something. In the third, he was running around in a mad search. I don't know what he was looking for. I was just watching, like it was on TV. Almost like the dream you saw with me." Nessie looked down at the floor, and all I wanted to do was comfort her.

I lifted her head with my index finger and stared into those deep eyes of her's again. I felt as though I could get lost inside of them forever. "You must be having these dreams for _some _reason, and we are going to figure it out." I leaned down to kiss her, and we soon got enthusiastic with what started as a very soft, gentle kiss. I opened our mouths together, tasting Nessie's breath. Suddenly, she bit my bottom lip. Hard. It was a good thing her bites weren't poisonous like most vampires' were. It made me jerk back, and I ended up falling off my seat. I felt my face turn red and saw Nessie trying to hold in her laughter. She was so beautiful. "You caught me off guard." I glared playfully. I would get my revenge, eventually.

"Really? I didn't notice." She said sarcastically. She held out her hand to me and I took it. Once I was back in the seat I wrapped her up in my arms, never wanting to let go. She quickly fell back asleep. I decided to watch her dreams again, to make sure she wasn't having the same one. When I saw images of me and her together, all being good memories of the past, all forming as a collage of pictures, I smiled and removed her hands. I, too, ended up going to sleep, dreaming the entire time of Nessie and I. That girl was on my mind 24/7, and I didn't mind at all.

---------------------------

**REVIEW!! Please Review. It motivates me to write faster. And make any suggestions you want. I won't get mad at anything you say. =)**

**MORE COMING VERY SOON.  
**


	3. Hotel

_**Thanks again for the reviews that I have gotten. I'm going to be needing a name for a male vampire. Born around the 1930's or so. If you have any ideas, send it in!**_

_**  
------------------------------------**_

NPOV

(Off the plane)

_I didn't have any more dreams about the unknown vampire when I went back to sleep. I dreamed of Jake, which made me very grateful. I was comforted by him just by seeing him. I truly loved this man! We were piling our bags onto a cart at the airport when I finally noticed how much stuff we brought. It made me laugh like an idiot. _

"What's so funny?" Jake questioned me, smiling.

"It looks like we're planning on moving here." I giggled. Aunty Alice had insisted that we bring plenty of clothes for our one-week trip. She went a little overboard with the whole thing. I had about 30 daytime outfits and 20 nighttime ones. Jake had nearly as much. Why would I need that many? Aunty Alice got carried away- again- with shopping.

Jake chuckled and agreed with me. He pushed the cart out the doors and I followed. As we waited to get a taxi, I looked up at Jake to see him staring at me. I smiled, stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him.

"Awe!" Someone squealed. I looked over at a middle-aged woman with what I guessed to be her husband. She was watching us with interest. "That would have made the perfect Valentines Day card! Can I get a picture of you two?" The woman asked politely, already pulling a camera out of her purse.

"Uhh, sure, I guess." I replied. I looked at Jake, who was smiling at me. He leaned down and kissed me while the woman took a picture.

"That was perfect! I can't wait to show the people back home. Come on Frank, let's get going," she said to her husband. "Bye you two. Have a nice time in Paris."

"Bye," we replied at the same time. Jake took my hand and we went to a taxi that was waiting for us. We had to put the bags in the trunk _and_ the back seat, because there were so many. About 15 minutes later we pulled up to a hotel called _Hotel One by The Five_. It was amazing. Aunt Rose had suggested it. She had come to Paris many times before, so we trusted her in knowing which places were best to go. Jake brought a cart to the taxi so that we could get all of our bags, and then we checked in. Our room was on the top floor, with a view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Jake, this is gorgeous. How did we get a room like this?" The ceiling was painted like a night sky, with stars everywhere. It looked so realistic, like we were outside on the most brilliant of nights. The floor was painted like a blue sky with some white clouds, and it made me think that we were floating in the air at first.

It was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen.

"Edward arranged it. He has a way of persuading people to give him the best." Jake laughed. It was true. My dad could always find a way to get what he wanted.

"I should have known." I laughed and shook my head. "So, what are our plans for this week?"

"I was thinking that we could go see a play at this one theater that Bella heard about. She said it was supposed to be really good. Then we could walk around town, and see if there's anything that we want to buy. It's not every day that we can come to Paris." Sure, we wouldn't be in Paris very long, but we had all the time in the world to come back again.

"Sounds great. When do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you are ready. You must want to get cleaned up."

"What?" I asked, looking shocked. "Are you saying that I look bad?" I pretended to sound hurt.

Jake looked panicked. "No! I just thought that you would like to change or something. You never look bad!" He looked petrified.

I laughed. "I was just messing around Jake. That was hilarious."

Jake immediately calmed down. "Hilarious, was it?" He got an evil grin on his face.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked, stepping back slowly.

He only walked closer. Suddenly, he exploded into his werewolf form, jumped to me, pinned me down with his paws, and started licking my face. He knew nobody would see him, because all of the windows were covered.

"Ha ha Jake! You are such a cute puppy!" I laughed.

Jake laughed his bark-like laugh and smiled with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He went into the second room of the suite to change back to human form. When he came out he was wearing some blue jeans and a white t-shirt that showed his muscles. How did I get someone like him, I thought to myself. I was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans with a purple American Eagle shirt.

"You ready?" Jake asked me.

"Yes. You look great!" I smiled at him and showed my dimples.

He ran to me and picked me up in a hug and swung me around. "You know I can never resist that smile." He kissed me passionately, and the kissed deepened. After a few minutes, we pulled away to catch our breath.

I smiled at him. "We better get going."

"Yeah, let's go." Jake grabbed my hand and we went down to the front of the hotel to wait for a taxi. This trip to Paris is something that I'll definitely remember. I could tell already.

_**-------------------**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter readers! I'll try to have more soon. Please review!!! The more reviews, the sooner I get more chapters in. **_

_**REVIEW!! :)  
**_


	4. It's a Tie

_**Hey guys, I finally posted my fourth chapter! I just want to thank Midnight Chaser for some of the ideas in this chapter, and thanks to my beta, CielleAmor, for helping and editing. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. **_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

**NPOV**

Jake and I began our adventure through the streets of Paris. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. We went to see a play at the Athenée-Louis Jouvet, which Jake and I both enjoyed. Jake was now taking me to a restaurant, and kept telling me that it was a surprise.

"Please tell me where we are going." I kept repeating.

"No Nessie," Jake replied...again. "You'll habe to wait until we get there."

"Ughh. I don't like surprises." I told him.

"You are just like your mother." He laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at the many different stores and buildings we were walking past.

We eventually came up to this beautiful building, with the name Au Comte de Gascogne written in elegant script on the sign above the door. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"We're eating here?" I asked.

"Yes. Esme told me about it." Jake walked up to a man in a very nice black suit standing behind a podium.

"Name, please?" The man asked politely.

"Jacob Black."

"Yes. Right this way please." The man walked us into a room with many different flowers and plants growing everywhere. There were fountains with chirping birds floating around in them. Tables, draped in expensive-looking material with candles as centerpieces, were scattered all around the room.

"Jake, this is amazing." I said. I felt like I was in some sort of Paradise.

Jake chuckled as we sat down at a small round table that was placed farther away than the rest. We were given our menus, and I looked at it carefully, looking for anything that might be appetizing.

"What are you getting, Jake?" I asked, still looking at my menu.

"I don't even know what most of this says."

I looked up at Jake and giggled. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Yes, that would be great." Jake laughed.

Finally our waiter came to the table and pulled out a small notepad. "Have you decided on your meals?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we are. We would like to share the Fondue Bourguignonne." I said, handing over our menus.

"Alright. And what would you like to drink?"

I looked at Jake. He could answer this for himself.

"Uhh, what do you have?" Jake asked.

You have got to be kidding me. How hard was it to choose between Dr. Pepper or Coke? Surely he didn't want to go through a long list of special drinks that the restaurant offered. He wouldn't understand most of the names of the wines, anyways.

"We want waters, please." I said. The waiter just smiled and wrote down our orders.

"Your food should be out in about 10 or 15 minutes," he said before walking towards the kitchen door.

As soon as the waiter went through the door, Jake started laughing like an idiot.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked, trying to hold back my own laughter from hearing him laugh.

"I feel...like a..moron," he said between laughs.

"Jake, you are a moron," I joked. "But why are you laughing so much?"

"I..don't know." He laughed again.

"Are you on something?"

"No, no I'm fine," Jake said, finally calming down. Good thing there wasn't anyone sitting near us, or we would have looked like two people that escaped from a nut-house.

"What did you order for us?" Jake asked, still chuckling a little.

"The Fondue Bourguignonne. It has a bunch of diced meat and different dipping sauces, like ketchup or mustard. I think it sounds really good. Uncle Em told me about it, so I wanted to try it," I explained.

"That _does _sound good. It doesn't have mushrooms in it, does it? I hate those nasty little fungi," Jake said seriously.

I had to laugh at the disgusted look on his face. He could eat anything...except for _mushrooms._ "No, Jake, there aren't mushrooms in it. Just meat and sauce. And there's usually some lettuce on the side." As I said this, our waiter came out with our drinks and food. He set the tray of hot meat and the variety of sauces in the middle of the table. Jake looked like he was going to attack it.

"I hope you enjoy your meal. If you need anything, just tell me. I'll check back over here in a few minutes," the waiter said.

"Thank you," I replied.

As I expected, Jake started eating from the bowl once the waiter was gone. He started choking on the first piece, and finally swallowed it and took a sip of water. He took his fork and went after another piece, but chewing more this time. You would think he was a starving man.

"Are you going to need a second order of this, Jake?" I asked, laughing at him again. No matter how childish he might seem at times, he always made me happy.

"No, this and dessert should do until we make it back to the hotel." Jake packed two bags of food. When I say bags, I mean big garbage bags. I didn't know how he'd be able to eat so much. Those werewolves could eat an elephant.

I grabbed my fork and began eating. The meat was delicious. All too soon, Jake and I had finished with our meal.

"I want some dessert," Jake said. "What things on the menu have ice cream or chocolate, or both?!" Jake was getting excited.

"I think I know something that you would like. I'll order it when the waiter comes back." As I said these words, the waiter came towards us.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was great!" Jake smiled.

"Good. Would you like anything for dessert?"

"Yes, we would like the Profiteroles au Chocolat, please."

"Excellent choice. It's the restaurant's favorite." The waiter went back to the kitchen.

"You know, it's hot when you speak French," Jake laughed.

"Would you like me to speak French permanently, then?" I joked.

"No way! I want to understand you when you talk."

"Why? It's not like you ever really listen anyways," I lied. I wanted to see his reaction.

"What?" he said shocked. "I promise I listen to you, hunny. I listen to every word you say!" he said urgently.

I laughed. "Ha ha, I know you listen to me, Jake. I was just messing with you."

Jake calmed down. "What did you order this time?"

"It's almost like doughnuts with chocolate, but the bread is more flavorful, and it is usually served with vanilla ice cream."

"Wow, that sounds really good. I can't wait to try it," Jake said. The waiter came out with a big plate piled with the chocolate covered bread, with ice cream on the side if the plate. Jake's eyes lit with happiness. It took so little to excite him.

"Make sure you don't stuff them in your mouth. I don't want you choking again," I laughed.

"Okay, Ness. But I think you just want me to eat slowly so that you can hurry and take most of them," Jake accused.

"You don't have to eat slowly for me to get more eaten than you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I guess it is."

"Game on. Who ever eats the most until we run out wins. Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready when you are."

Jake smiled. "On the count of 3. 1..2...3!" We both started grabbing chocolate covered bread and quickly ate them one at a time to keep count. In no time at all we were down to the last few. I stuffed my mouth and swallowed as Jake did the same. We finished the plate and took a big sip of water.

"How many did you get?" I asked him.

"You tell me what you got first."

"Let's write how many we got on our napkins then pass them to each other. That way we know at the same time," I suggested.

"Okay." Jake and I both wrote our numbers on the napkins and folded them, then handed them to each other.

Jake and I looked at each other, then at the same time we unfolded the napkins. I looked at Jake's number. He ate 23 of the doughnuts. No way! We got a tie!

At the same time, Jake and I busted with laughter. I reached over to touch his face. _I love you Jake. _Jake grabbed my hand as I was taking it from his face. "I love you too Ness," he said, still laughing.

We finally calmed down and then paid for our meal. We headed to the hotel to get some rest for the next day. We snuggled up in the bed as we usually did, and drifted off into sleep. I began dreaming of Jake and I looking over Paris at the top of the amazing tower. Tomorrow would be a great day. Any day with Jake was great.

_**---------------------------**_

_**There was the fourth chapter, finally! I am working on the fifth one now, so you won't have to wait too long. The drama will start in the next chapter!!**_

_**REVIEW! :)  
**_


	5. Race

_**Hey everyone. I am sorry it takes me so long to post new chapters. But I will be posting more often. Hope you enjoy the drama that will be going on in this! Thanks to Midnight Chaser, for giving me some ideas for this chapter, and to CielleAmor, who helped me with the editing and helped me make a good chapter.**_

_**(Check out Midnight Chaser's stories on her profile. She's an awesome writer. Search for her on here.)  
**_

_**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer is the owner of these amazing characters.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**NPOV**

I woke up the next morning in Jake's arms. He was still asleep, so I tried to get up without disturbing him. When I pulled away, his arms wrapped around me tighter, not wanting to let me go. I laughed a little. I would have to wake him up.

"Jake, you have to get up," I said, but he only mumbled 'no' and pulled me tighter. I knew what would wake him up. I began kissing his lips, and soon he was kissing me back. He was fully awake now. I laughed, still kissing him.

"We should get ready," I said after a few minutes. "So much to see, so little time." That was a lie. We only had a week here, but we had the rest of forever to come back and see more.

"Okay," Jake sighed. "I love you, Ness."

"I love you too," I smiled.

We got ready and headed out the door. Jake and I must have gone to almost every store and museum by the time it got dark. The day went by so fast, I could hardly remember everything.

We were going to see the Eiffel Tower tonight. I was excited to be up close to one of the things I'd heard so much about from my family.

When we got to the tower, we were disappointed to see that it was closed for awhile, due to one of the rails by the steps coming loose.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait?" I pouted.

"Nessie, don't look so sad," Jake laughed. "You're making me feel bad. How about we race?"

"Race?! Okay, where?" There weren't too many people out by now. It was late.

"Around the main park, through the woods. I'll go one way, you go the other, and whoever gets back to the starting point first wins," Jake explained.

"Okay. And whoever loses has to play 5 rounds of ice hockey with Uncle Emmett," I laughed.

"Deal."

We walked to the park and got ready for our race. We would go in a circle in opposite directions. The approximate length of the race was 10 miles.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"I'm ready when you are," I replied.

"1..2...3!" Jake yelled and we were off. I was going as fast as I could, determined to win this. It was so much fun to have these competitions with Jake.

When I was about 2 miles into the woods, I suddenly slammed into something hard, sending me flying back a few yards. I quickly got up in a crouch position to see what I had hit. That's when I saw him...again.

The vampire from my dreams.

I let out a low hissing noise. The tall, light brown haired vampire stood up straight and lifted his hands up as if showing me that there was nothing to fear.

He walked closer to me. "Hello. I'm Adam," he said.

I looked at him cautiously and slowly stood up. "Hi," was all I said back.

"I'm sorry about running into you like that," he said smiling.

"Have we met before?" I quickly asked. I didn't want to make small talk. I wanted to know why I had been seeing him in my dreams.

"Well, I've seen you before, and I am quite positive you've seen me."

"Where?"

"I've seen you in a lot of places. Mostly in Alaska. You are there a lot. Why don't you travel more?"

"How do you know anything about that?" I questioned.

"Oh, I know quite a lot about you. You were born from a vampire father and a human mother. You're coven doesn't drink human blood. You can eat human food _and_ drink blood. And you also have the unique power to show people what you are thinking."

"Tell me how you know all that!" I demanded.

"I have been watching you, beautiful Renesmee. You are very..._interesting, _to me."

"So you are stalking me?"

"I wouldn't say stalking. More like, observing."

"Where all have I seen you?" I asked, now quite angry.

"The only place that you have ever seen _me _is in your dreams. I think I have hidden pretty well on the outside world."

"You know about that, too?" What was going on?

"Of course. I created those dreams for you. I was sort of introducing myself. I was also showing you what would happen to that mut of yours if you hang around him too much."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh, look what you've done," Adam said as we heard the sound of something running our way. "You've let the dog hear you. I must be off. Till next time, my dear Renesmee," he said as he ran off in the opposite direction of what Jake was coming in.

A few seconds later, Jake was running full speed towards me. I just stared at him as he looked around for any visible danger. He then smelled Adam's scent, and growled deeply. He looked at me for a second, then went behind some trees. He quickly came back in human form, only wearing sweat pants.

"Ness, what happened?" he asked urgently. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt," I finally managed to get out.

"Well what happened? Who's scent is that?"

"Jake, do you remember that dream you saw the day we were on the plane?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was here," I whispered.

"That vampire? He was _here_?!" Jake almost shouted. "Ness, tell me exactly what happened."

"I was running, and then I ran into him. He introduced himself as Adam," I started. "He told me that he has an interest in me, and has been _observing _me. He knows a lot about me, and my family...he is also the one that created those dreams I was having," I explained.

Jake stared at me as he processed this information. "He _created_ those dreams?" he asked.

"That's what he said. Maybe it's his power." I hesitated as I told him the last part. "He also said that the dreams were a way of introducing himself...and to show me what would happen if I stayed around you too much. Then he heard you coming and he ran off. But he said 'till next time,' so i think he might come back," I whispered.

Jacob came up to me and hugged me tight, comforting me. "Don't worry, Ness. I won't anything happen to you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Jake. It's you. He said that if I'm am around you too much.." I was cut off by Jake kissing me passionately. I could have stayed like that forever, but the kiss finally broke off.

"Nessie, that's not going to happen. I'll be fine. We will go back home tomorrow, just in case. Does that make you feel any better?"

"A little. I'm kind of missing everyone, anyways," I admitted.

"Me too," Jake replied, smiling.

We went to the hotel and packed our bags for our flight home tomorrow. I was not too fond of this Adam. If he ever hurt Jacob, I would kill him. Jake was my one and only love. Nothing was going to change that.


	6. Heart's Desire

_**Yes, it's true. I have finally updated my story. Sorry for not writing in awhile. I start reading other fanfictions, and I forget my own. (I blame my amazing friend of a writer, Emily. Not really =P) Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately. I don't own these characters.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morining Jake and I woke up and quickly grabbed our bags for our flight home. We got on the plane in no time and waited for our landing. We didn't talk much. We both had a lot on our minds. Finally the plane landed and we drove back to the house. My family and Jake's pack still didn't know about Adam, so we would have a lot to talk about when we got home.

When we pulled into the driveway, everyone was already standing there. I was sure Alice would have had a vision of Jake and I coming home early as soon as we decided to. I jumped out of the car when we stopped and walked to my family.

"Hello Nessie, dear. What brings you home early?" my mom asked with a smile, but with worry in her voice.

Jake started yelling before I could answer. "Stupid bloodsucker wants to take my Nessie away! If he ever comes near her again, I'll rip his head off!"

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"Jake, calm down please. It wasn't that big of a deal. I doubt he'll bother me with the size of our family," I said calmly. Jake looked away and mumbled some inappropriate words that were meant for Adam.

"What exactly happened?" dad asked.

"Let's go sit down and talk," I told them all. We went into the living room and sat down. "Well, I've been having dreams of this vampire, and on our way to Paris, I dreamt of the vampire about to attack Jake. I was stuck behind an invisible barrier and had to watch. I woke up right before the fight," I sighed. "Jake and I were racing through the woods when we couldn't go to the Eiffel Tower, Jake going one way, me going another. I ran into the same vampire that was in my dreams, Adam. He told me that he can create dreams and put them in someone's mind. He said that he has been 'observing' me for a while. He also said that if I kept hanging around Jake, then the dream I had of him being attacked would come true. Then Jake came running to me when I yelled at Adam, and so Adam ran off after say 'Till next time, sweet Renesmee'." Everyone in my family and Jake's pack growled loudly as I finished.

"We will be keeping a look out for this Adam. He won't be getting near you," dad said angrily.

"I hope I see that guy somewhere so that I can rip his head off," Uncle Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe he was just lying to me. I bet it's nothing serious," I said, trying to calm them all down.

"Well we will be taking shifts searching around our land just in case. Two of us at a time," mom ordered. "You will be staying near the house, Nessie." She looked at me sternly and I groaned.

"Who wants the first shift?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll go," Seth said quickly.

"Me too," mom said.

"Okay. If you see anything, call us," Carlisle said as he tossed them each a cell phone. "Here Seth, put yours around your neck." He tossed Seth a phone holder with a rope around it.

"How long will the shifts be?" Esme asked.

"2 hours each person." Carlisle answered. "Then someone else goes."

Right then I stood up and walked out to the porch and sat on the steps with my hands holding my chin up. I felt Jake come up behind me and wrap his massive warm arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to be stuck here like a prisoner. I'm not worried about myself. I am worried about my family, and especially you. I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered.

"I feel the same way about you. That's why I want to make sure you are safe," he replied.

"Will you stay here with me?" I asked looking deeply in his eyes.

"If that's what you want," he smiled with love in his eyes.

I nodded and cuddled up to him with my head under his chin. He held me on his lap protectively and hummed in my ear as I drifted off in a dream. I saw the face that I wanted to see the least. Adam. He smirked and waved before speaking.

"Hello again, dear Renesmee. I knew it was only a matter of time before you went to sleep again. I want you to see what our life could be like together if you were mine." The dream shifted to show an image of me sitting in a restaurant in an elegant dress. Adam appeared and held my hand on top of the small table. He pulled out small box with his other hand and opened it up. Inside, there was a beautiful white gold ring with a large sparkling diamond on it.

"I'd give you all your heart's desires," Adam smiled. The dream switched again and Adam and I appeared in different places around the world. Rome, New Zealand, The Statue of Liberty in New York, and many other places.

"I'd take you wherever you wanted to go," Adam said loudly. The dream shifted one last time to show Adam and I looking into each others eyes in a meadow with a full moon over our heads. He smiled and said, "And I'd love you for all of eternity," and then he pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine, moving our lips together in a long kiss. That's when I woke up shaking and crying in my bed with Jake laying beside me asleep. He woke up when he heard my cry and looked at me with panicked eyes.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I hate him Jake. I hate him so much," I sobbed into his chest.

"What did he show you this time?" he questioned with worry. I explained my dream to him and anger filled his eyes when I finished.

"He doesn't think I'd do all those things for you?" he asked angrily.

"He doesn't understand, Jake. The only thing my heart desires is you. The only place that I'd want to go is wherever you are. And the only person that I care about loving me is you," I said with all the love and truth I had in me. Jake grabbed my face and kissed me with deep passion. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"I love you so much," Jake whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

_'Adam is never going to keep me away from Jake,' I promised myself._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Tell me what you think. =)**_


	7. Vamps vs Wolves

_I woke up the next morning with Jake by my side. I snuggled up to him and he smiled, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat. I stayed laying there with him until I felt his hand start rubbing my back up and down. I looked at his face to see that he was awake._

"Good morning beautiful," Jake smiled.

"Hey handsome," I grinned.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"About an hour."

"Did you just lay here the whole time?"

"Yeah. The sound of your heart soothes me," I yawned and he smiled.

"I'll make sure my heart is always here for you then," he promised.

Right then Emmett busted through the door and looked stopped in the middle of my room.

"We found something," Emmett said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

He walked over to me and held out a white rose with a note attached to it. I looked at the note and read it aloud.

"'Dearest Renesmee,

I realize that you must think about me a lot, seeing as how you have so many of

you family members searching for me. I want you to know that I won't be found.

You see, I can use my power in many different ways. I can literally enter someone's

mind and hide in there. I can even control the body of the mind I enter.

I know what you're thinking. _Powerful, intelligent, amazing._ You could be with me.

You would be the luckiest woman in the universe.

Keep me in you dreams,

Adam.'"

As I read the last word, a venomous snarl ripped through me while Jake growled loudly.

"Can he not get it through his head that I don't like him? He thinks he is some sort of god!" I hissed.

"We'll get him eventually Ness. I'll make sure of it," Jake said.

"I don't want you searching for him Jake," I said sternly.

"What?" he asked confuzed.

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt," I said looking into his eyes.

"I could rip that bloodsucker apart with my hind paws tied together," he challenged.

"Please, Jake?" I said with a pout on my face that he could never refuse.

"No fair," he frowned.

"It's life," I grinned.

We walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, where Esme had already prepared a big breakfast for the werewolves.

"I'm going to go hunt while you eat," I said to Jake.

"You can't go alone," he said quickly and I sighed.

"Mom?" I called and my mom appeared in the kitchen within two seconds.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you go hunting with me?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled and we flitted out of the kitchen and went through the woods.

After we both killed a deer, we went to a small that looked like 'mom and dad's' meadow back in Forks. Mom liked to take me there when we wanted to have personal talks.

"Mom, I have to admit something," I whispered.

"You can tell me," she said with love in her eyes.

"I know. Well, I haven't really acted like it, but... I'm really scared."

"You don't have to be scared. We won't let anything happen to you," mom assured me.

"No. I'm not worried about me. Well, not that much. I'm worried about everyone who is trying to protect me. I don't want anyone risking themselves for me," I said sadly and mom laughed quietly without humor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I felt the same way when everyone was keeping me away from James and Victoria. I hated that they were willing to give up their own lives for mine," she said and I nodded in understanding.

"I'm mostly worried about Jake," I frowned. "Adam threatened him. I can't lose Jake," I cried softly as my mom pulled me into a hug.

"I know, hunny. I feel the same way about your father. I promise, we will get through this all soon," she whispered.

We sat in the meadow together for awhile longer and eventually made our way back to the house. As soon as I stepped inside, Jake grabbed me and spun me in a circle in the air, which made me giggle.

"I missed you!" Jake chuckled.

"I missed you, too!" I grinned as he pulled me into a deep kiss. When we pulled apart, both our families were staring at us with grins on their faces.

"I just got an idea!" Jake yelled suddenly.

"I see it," Alice grinned.

"He wants us all to play a game of baseball," dad said before Jake could speak.

"You ruin my fun," Jake frowned which made us all laugh.

"Everyone up for a game?" Carlisle asked and we all nodded excitedly.

We all got our baseball outfits on and got the bats and gloves. We met each other in a big field that was just a few miles away from the house.

"Vamps verses Wolves?" Jake grinned when everyone was ready.

"You know it," I laughed.

The Wolves were up to bat first. I stood on the pitcher's mound and got in position. I gripped the ball and threw it towards Seth, who was batting first. Just as he was about to hit it, the ball swerved around and landed in Esme's glove, who was sitting behind Seth.

"I hate those curve balls!" Seth growled and I laughed.

"You'd love them if you could pitch better," I teased and he growled.

I got Seth out with two more curve balls and then it was Jake's turn at bat. I threw the ball harder than I had with Seth, but Jake hit it on the first swing. He took off running around the bases while dad chased after the ball. He stopped at third base once dad had thrown it back. After I got Leah and Quil out, it was the Vamps' turn at bat. The Wolves all turned into wolf form, except for Jake, who was pitching. I went up to bat and Jake threw a ball and it went straight into the catcher's glove. On the next throw, I hit the ball with all my might and Embry chased after it and caught it in his mouth. He spit it up and swung his tail around like a bat and hit it towards Leah, who was the catcher. She caught right after I made it to home plate. We played like that for hours and eventually we ended with the Vamps as champions with only 5 more points than the Wolves. We made our way back to our houses and I took a quick shower before Jake came over.

By the time Jake got to the house, we were both hungry and tired. Esme and mom made us a big meal, and I decided to eat it instead of hunting. After eating, Jake picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while I laughed.

"Goodnight everyone," Jake smiled.

"Goodnight guys," I giggled and everyone said 'goodnight' back.

Jake ran up the steps to my room and laid me gently on the bed.

"Jake," I said quietly and he looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't want to see him again. I don't want to sleep."

"Hmm. You have to sleep sometime," Jake thought. "Wait, Bella is a mind shield!" he said, slapping his head. "Why didn't anyone think about that?"

"Mom," I called, and mom appeared quickly infront of me.

"I know. Your father told me," she said and Jake chuckled.

"Of course he did," Jake said.

"So will you block my mind?" I asked.

"You know I will," mom smiled. "Get some rest."

Mom left and I lay down as Jake tucked me in. He lay down and wrapped his arms around me. He started humming a tune that I had come to love. It was a slow melody that always made me smile and relax. I fell asleep with dreams of Jake and I, and what our future together would be like. It was everything I wanted. Jake was what I wanted. _For all of eternity._

_

* * *

_

**---------------------------------**

**_This wasn't the last chapter...if that's what you thought. _**

**_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, You smell like purple! :)_**

**_Review?  
_**


End file.
